All Kids Can Be Rentals
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Yugi and the others have to do an experiment on little children's behavior and the way they interact. But what happens when they find out that the two kids that they use for the experiment are Niomi and Mokuba? What if the experiment turns into something?
1. Utter Embarrasment

Chapter 1  
  
"Ok students, today we will learn how to care for a child. Who knows, maybe it will help you with a lost child" the teacher had announced on Monday morning. Everyone seemed to be stressed out and tired, but this seemed to be one of the easiest subjects, so no one was unhappy.  
  
"Man, I would do anything not to do this right now" Joey whispered to Yugi with a yawn.  
  
"And, my, how lucky you are. We will be using two students from Domino Middle School. And I'm sure some of you will recognize them." The teacher opened the door to a small brown-haired girl and a boy with very long hair entered the room. The room fell silent.  
  
"Miss Wewanah!" Tea nearly knocked over her chair springing up from her seat to put her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Gardener?"  
  
"No one said that they would be using my little sister." The class stared at Tea for a moment. Kaiba looked up from the book he was reading and fell in great shock as well.  
  
"Mokuba!" Niomi and Mokuba quickly looked down trying to hide their faces from the embarrassment.  
  
"So we have to do an experiment with a shorty and a girl-boy?" the class broke out into laughter. Mokuba and Niomi, still hiding their faces, didn't dare look up.  
  
"Quiet down everyone, you will have to interact will these two for the next five days. So I'd make friends because your grade is riding on these two children." The class fell silent. Mokuba and Niomi finally lifted up their faces, but still didn't look into anyone's face.  
  
"Ok, the first partners will be-" the teacher looked around. "Yugi!" Yugi turned from Tea to his teacher.  
  
"Yes Miss Wewanah?" Yugi asked. "You will be assigned to Young Miss Gardener!" everyone broke into laughter once more as Niomi miserably walked over to where Yugi was sitting.  
  
"Oh, so I guess the shrimp actually could find a girlfriend!" Suzuki yelled out. "And you Suzuki-" Suzuki fell silent, "Will be assigned to Young Mister Kaiba." Fear struck Mokuba's eyes as he sat next to Suzuki. Kaiba glared at Suzuki. Suzuki just smirked.  
  
"Now remember, Yugi, Suzuki, you are to share your average life with that child for a whole 24 hours. Your child must give a good report about you for you to get a good grade." The bell suddenly rang for lunch. The teenagers ran out of the classroom.  
  
In the cafeteria, Mokuba walked in Kaiba's direction. Just as he was about to sit down Suzuki stopped him.  
  
"Hey, you go where I go, got it twerp?" Mokuba nodded swallowing hard. Kaiba glared once more at Suzuki before getting up. Kaiba walked over to where Suzuki was eating. Mokuba's face was priceless from the joy of seeing his brother.  
  
"Listen Suzuki-" Kaiba grabbed Suzuki by the shirt collar, "This maybe an experiment, but if you lay one finger on my brother, I swear your life will go to living hell!" The cafeteria fell silent. Kaiba threw Suzuki down and gave his a disgust look.  
  
Kaiba turned to Mokuba just before leaving. He could see the worry in his brother's eyes. He smirked and ruffled his hair. Mokuba smiled back as Kaiba turned and headed back for his table.  
  
Meanwhile, Tea was taking this seriously.  
  
"Ok Yugi, no going to bed after 11:00, not too much sugar, make sure she brushes her teeth-" Tea had been chattering on about what Yugi should and shouldn't do for the past ten minutes. Niomi had been squeezing the life out of her bandana.  
  
"TEA!" Niomi finally said slamming down on the lunch table. Now all the attention was on Niomi. Niomi looked around, blushed, and sat back down.  
  
"I don't think you should worry Tea, I'm sure Yugi know what to do" Bakura said backing Niomi up. Tea gave a sign of relief.  
  
"Well, I guess. But no funny stuff, ok Yugi?"  
  
"Tea, nothing would ever happen between me and Niomi-ever!" Niomi broke in.  
  
"Yeah, and if it did, it would just look wrong." Tea whacked Niomi over the head.  
  
"What was that all about?" Niomi furiously rubbing her sore head.  
  
"For once be serious, Niomi" Niomi glared at Tea, still rubbing her head. After lunch it was time for everyone to go to their separate subjects.  
  
"Niomi! Don't trail Yugi off focus, ok?" Tea had yelled over as Yugi and Niomi were about to enter their next class. Niomi didn't even bother to answer because her head hurt so bad. Yugi pointed to two seats not taken.  
  
"We should seat there." Niomi nodded. She just wanted to get this over with. If she had to do this for five days just to have her daily homework done, she would have to do what Yugi said. Yugi wouldn't be too harsh with the privileges, would he?  
  
The teacher began chattering off about how the solar system was an alternate universe. Niomi got bored after a while and started doodling pictures of Yugi's hair. Yugi looked over to see what Niomi was doodling. X_X Yugi nearly fell over in his seat.  
  
After school, Yugi went home along side with Niomi.  
  
"Ah, Yugi, your home. Oh, and who is this?" Yugi's grandfather said noticing Niomi.  
  
"Oh yeah, Grandpa, this is Niomi. She's Tea's little sister. Looks like Tea's been keeping this a secret from me for a while. Anyhow, I'm doing this project on child care and they brought in two kids from Domino Middle School, and well, she's one of them." Grandpa had a long stare at Niomi. Niomi started to sweat he stared so long.  
  
"Well Yugi, you better make a bed on the couch."  
  
"Sorry Grandpa, can't, I have to observe her 24.7, Niomi tells the teacher how I treated her and I have to observe the way she does things as a child." Grandpa was speechless. But finally nodded.  
  
"Ok Yugi, but I expect an A on that project!" Grandpa called up as Yugi lead Niomi to his room.  
  
So? How was the first chapter? I'll try and make this as long as humanly possible. But, while I'm busy, review! 


	2. The Beginning Of The End, In Other Words...

Chapter 2  
  
Black rings drooped from Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked over at the sleeping Niomi. 'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep' Yugi thought to himself as he wrote down another movement of Niomi. Yugi snapped back to reality.  
  
He couldn't like Niomi. It wouldn't look right, just as Niomi had said. 'But what if I could show her that it would look right?' Yugi knew this would be a total overboard with love, but Yugi, was indeed, in love. Yugi just had to show Niomi.  
  
Niomi shifted on the other side of her body, twisting around. Yugi quickly recorded it. Yugi looked at the clock. It was 12:00am in the morning. Yugi had a debate with himself weather to stop observing or keep going. The thought of how much Suzuki probably had done made him close up his report and fall asleep.  
  
'By afternoon tomorrow, I'll show Niomi what love is all about.' Yugi shut his eyes as he planned his day with Niomi. Meanwhile, Mokuba shivered in the corner of Suzuki's room. He hugged his legs and waited for morning. Mokuba had suffered Suzuki's violent way of life, and for Mokuba, just wanted to stay out of it.  
  
Mokuba wanted to go home. He would rather face the bullies and get beat up just to have the week be over. Mokuba wanted to see Seto. Mokuba wanted to see Niomi. Mokuba just wanted life as he knew it, back to the way it was.  
  
Suzuki walked Mokuba to a seat right next to him. Mokuba's head fell, face first, into the desk. Out of fear of Suzuki, which Suzuki was aware of, Mokuba hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. It was real early to come to school. 'Maybe he just wanted me to suffer' Mokuba guessed slowly falling asleep.  
  
Just a second later, the bell rang and echoed through the hallways. Suzuki smacked Mokuba across the back hard as the students rushed in. Niomi ran quickly in, while Yugi walked slowly behind. The teacher walked in.  
  
"Well, hello students. I trust the ones who went home with a child have their reports?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" they said walking up and handing out papers to the teacher. Mokuba and Niomi walked up next to the teacher.  
  
"Ok, the next partners will be Mister Taylor and Mister Wheeler!" Joey and Tristan snapped to attention from waking up from their homeroom sleep.  
  
"Tristan you will have Niomi and Joey you will have Mokuba." Joey and Tristan nodded. The bell rung, once again, for lunch. Joey poked at Mokuba once more.  
  
"Ya think he's ok?" Joey finally asked. Mokuba had been asleep in his lunch for some time now.  
  
"Ah, let him sleep, whatever Suzuki did to him, he probably suffered enough." Tristan suggested.  
  
"Just hope the litte guy's ok." Joey poked at Mokuba once more.  
  
"He'll be ok, he usually is. I mean try being the stuffed animal that is always taken just to get back at Kaiba" Niomi said picking food out of Mokuba's hair. Everyone turned their attention to Niomi.  
  
"I guess your right" Joey said rubbing his head. The bell rung once again. Tristan and Niomi were about to enter their next class when they were stopped by Yugi.  
  
"Hey Tristan, I was hoping me and Niomi could hang out today, and... well Niomi do you want to hang out?"  
  
"Sure Yugi! Tristan can I?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as you keep a record of what you did. Have fun after school Yugi!" Tristan called out as Niomi and Tristan entered their next class.Yugi walked towards his next class.  
  
'Me and Niomi are going to have the best time ever' Yugi daydreamed. The bell rung. Yugi and jumped and relized that he was going to be late for his next class. ***************************************************************** Is Yugi really gonna hook up with Niomi? Will Niomi except it? Wait! What about Mokuba excepting it? There is definatly going to be a alpha male fight here. While your here, Review! 


End file.
